what might have happened
by AliJo
Summary: Set after the last epiosde. I will not be finishing this, it is being rewritten as In Due Time, which is now up. It was requested that I leave this one up, so I will until the other ones done. It's not that bad so r&r if you want. check out the other one!
1. Chapter 1

All right, this is my first SRMTHFG! Fanfic. I'm sorry if it's not very good, you may tell me if it's not. This is for all my friends, especially Sparx and Nova 4ever, and Caraqueen for being there with spova support and Prinzzez-Kitten who reviewed from the beginning. Now, on with the story.. I don't own any of this; I'm just a bored fan.

The team was gathered in the super robot with their gathered allies. With the Skeleton King at his worst, they needed all the help they could get. Sprx77 blamed himself for the evil being unleashed, and wasn't quite himself. So the team decided to send Nova to speak to him.

"Why me?" she asked. "I mean, I'll go, but what makes you think he'll listen to me?"

"Well because.." began Otto. "Wait, why will he listen to her?"

"Well, Otto, because..Well because, well you surely know, nova." Said Gibson.

"No."

"Well it's just that, come on, Nova, like you don't know." Said Chiro

"Yes," added Aurora six. "Even I can see it. It's really not that hard."

"Would someone like to make a little sense?" asked Nova.

"He gets jealous, he goes out of his way to impress you, getting an idea now?" asked Tiqudo.

"Can't someone just say what they mean?"  
"Nova, I'm afraid we can't be the ones to tell you." Said Antauri. "It has to be Sprx77."

Nova just looked at him.

"Nova, you..You said you loved him."

"Well, ya," she said. "I do. But there's' a difference for loving someone and being in love with someone- Wait, you guys thought? You thought me a-and Sprx77..?

Everyone nodded.

"S-P-R-X-7-7? Sprx77?" asked Nova with a hint of a nervous laugh. "And me?"

Everyone nodded again.

"Oh, come on. I've known him all my life." Said Nova. "I care for him, but not like that. He's my friend. I'll go talk to him, because that's what _friends _do."

"I'm afraid she's in denial." Said Antauri as she walked to Sprx77's room.

"Why is it so hard for her, Antauri?" asked Jinmay.

"Because Nova's biggest fear is losing her nerve," said Antauri. " But she doesn't want to have another weakness."

"Sprx77? Sprx77? Why won't you come out?" said Nova, knocking on his door. "I'm not leaving. You know me, I'm stubborn. I'll stay out as long as I have to."

"Nova, please. Just leave me alone." Said Sprx77 from inside. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Like what? Sprx77 what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Said Sprx77, but his voice sounded..Like it did when she was suspended in mid-air, begging him to snap out of it. "Don't worry your pretty little head. Everything's fine…now."

"Sprx77 let me in. Lady Tomahawk!" she said, and busted down the door. She looked around and saw that Sprx77 was now evil again. His face had that evil grin, his eyes looked soulless and he wasn't the same Sprx77 anymore.

"Sprx77?" asked Nova, concerned.  
"Nova!" exclaimed Sprx77, in his normal voice. He kept fighting between his two sides, his face and voice changing, trying to fight it. "Nova, I-I, leave. I don't want to hurt you again."

"I'll get the others." She said.  
No, Nova, don't." pleaded Sprx77. "it.. Can't..Be…stopped. He's…controlling me. I can't stay here."

"Sprx77, no. We can help you," pleaded Nova. "Don't give in to it."

"I-I have no choice. It's more powerful than the Skeleton King. It's- it's unlimited power. And no one can stop me." He said, and Nova knew it had taken him over again. He looked up and gave an evil cackle and raised his magnet to Nova. "Not even you, the so-called warrior."

What could Nova do? She couldn't fight back; she couldn't hurt Sprx77, well not so extremely. _But this isn't Sprx77_, she thought, _but I know he's in there somewhere. He has to be. _She lifted her fists, and collected her fierce nerve back.

"Sprx77, I don't want to hurt you," she said. "But it's the only way."

Then she lunged toward him with all her might, but just as she was about to throw a punch, she saw not this evil, but her old friend.She couldn't really hurt him; she couldn't really try to bring him down. She couldn't fight, not this way. He knew she couldn't.

"Oh, poor little girl," mocked the evil Sprx77. "can't fight back, can't hurt the one you love!"

"Stop it!"

"Oh, she wants me to stop," he said again. " Well since you asked so nicely, I'll leave you with this nice parting gift." He lifted the door from its hinges and threw it at her with great force. Nova got out of the way, but by then Sprx77 was gone. The rest of the team had heard the commotion, and quickly came to see what was wrong.

"Nova, what happened?" asked Antauri. "Where's Sprx77?"  
"He's gone."

"Where'd he go?" asked Chiro.

"It doesn't matter. He's gone, it's taken over."

"Oh, no.' said Jinmay. "But, can't you guys get him back? What about the power primate?"

"But what good will it do this time? It obviously didn't work the first time." Said Super Quasier.

"then what can we do?" asked Otto. "if the power primate can't do it, what can?"  
"we have to defeat the Skeleton King. "said Chiro. "once and for all, that way Sprx77'll be free. There's no other way."

"this is bigger than the Skeleton king, Chiro." Said Nova. "it's what turned the Alchemist into him. We have to go deeper, otherwise there's no hope."

"so what are you saying?" asked chiro.

"im saying, we need to split up. I'll find a way to get him back."

"nova, we need to stay together, " said Antauri. "there must be someone who can help us."

"yeah, someone who knows why the Skeleton King went bad." Said Otto. "I mean, he created us for a destroy what he was becoming."

"but who would know something like that besides us?" asked Gibson.

"I think I know one person." Said Antauri.

"chiro where are we?" asked Nova.

the monkey ventured to a planet unfamiler to the rest of them. They had left their allies on Shuggazoom to defend the home front while they went tosearching for antauri's friend.

"I'm not sure.".

"Antauri, who exactly are we going to see?" asked Jinmay from Sprx77's fist rocket.

"Twila." He said. "she might know what to do."

"and how exactly is that?" Asked Gibson.

"trust me, she'll know."

" who is Twila?" Asked otto.

"I'm sure you'll remember once you see her."

As he said this, the super robot landed on the forgein planet.

"I'm getting a weird feeling." Said Nova. "are you sure this planet is safe?"

"no, but is anything anymore?"

eventually, after walking for quite some time, they came upon a small house, alone and tucked away deep in the strange world. And the monkeys all felt it to be familier.

"I dare say, I'm feeling a drastisc case of déjà vu!" exclaimed Gibson.

"ditto." Said Otto.

"antauri, have we been here before?"

"the place is new but the presence is not." Said antauri. " I senseshe is near."

They walked to the tiny house and Antauri knocked on the door.

"who is it?" said a voice from inside. "I nevr get any visitors out here. Unless.."

the team heard a seris of several locks being unlocked, and a short pale girl with long black hair stepped out. she looked overjoyed.

"oh, oh my goodness!" she said, happily. "it can't be! I must be dreaming, the monkey team! I-wait. Where's the red one? Where's Sprx-77?"

"that's why we're here, Twila." Said Antauri.

"Antauri? Is that you?" asked Twila, bending down to hug him, little tears in her eyes. "things certainly have changed."

"Antauri, I'm confused. "said Nova. "why do I feel like I know her."

"twila is the the Skeleton King's daughter." He answered.  
"no," said Twila. 'I was the Alchemist's daughter. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Then she saw Chiro and Jinmay. "who are you two."

"this is Chiro and Jinmay." Said Antauri. "Chiro is…"

"….the chosen one. " finished Twila. "I sense the power primate in him. And Jinmay, I, well I can only assume is a vauluable ally."

"antauri, why are we here?" asked Gibson.

"oh Gibson! Gibson!" said Twila, grabbing him in a hug.. "still quite the observant one I see!"

"please just Gibson."

"of course. But, do tell me. Why have you chosen now to pay me a visit?"

"it's sprx77." Said Nova.

"I see. Please come in."

"and these are my original notes," said Twila, handing them to Gibson. "all the way back from when we first met. And then my father designed your attacks from your personalities."

"my, these are quite impressive." Commented Gibson. "oh, look, it says 'Gibson displays early intelligence and interest in unfamiler objects'. Can't say I disagree."

"oh! Look look! Here's me!" exclaimed Otto. "it says 'otto, very quiet but extremely resourceful'. Aw, I'm blushing!"

"let me see those," said Chiro. "hey, here's one about Antauri. 'shows the power primate and wise insight.'. wow, even back then. But why are you showing these to us?"

"well,"said Twila with a sigh. "I think we can find a loophole through these notes. True, Sprx77 is being controlled,but if we can reach him for a moment we can pull it out of him. I think these can help us find a weakness."

"well, what did you write?" asked Nova.

"Well, mostly he enjoyed spending time in the trees, he was a little daredevil." Said Twila. "other than that, he mostly spent time around …you. I remember you two made quite a pair. Always around each other, my father would say, inseparteable."

"so, what does that mean?" asked Jinmay.

"Well, from what you told me, I think we can reach the true Sprx77 through Nova." Said Twila. "just make him jealous, or realize how defensive he is of you."

"what if that doesn't work?" asked Nova.

"It'll have to. You see, it's not Sprx77 we're fighting, it's the fire of hate using him to get what it wants. It's the same thing that toke my father."

"Twila, what did happen to your father?" asked Jinmay.

"Manderin."

"But I thought Manderin was his minion." Said Chiro.

"That's exactly what he wants you to think." Said Twila, softly.

All right, review and I'll post the next chapter. Give me ideas! If you love spova, I know you have something to say!


	2. Chapter 2

BOOM! Here it is! I hope I don't mess it up. Thanks for the reviews you guys! I own nothing in the form of robotic talking monkeys, but if I ever do I'll let you know. On with it! Just read.

"What do you mean?" asked Nova. "What can Mandarin do?"

"Well I don't' know if it is him," said Twila. "Or just something using him. But he is why the world is in such a state. When my father began working on your designs, it was to follow a legend."

"What legend?" asked Chiro.

"I'll show you," said Twila, and she went to her desk and brought back a very large book. She set it down with a THUD! "The legend of the six. It describes six warriors, each specializing in a different category, who rise above all else. It says an ultimate evil shall arise and only they will defeat him. Shortly after beginning the project, my father began…changing. He would work for hours nonstop, and at times wouldn't let me in the lab at all. He knew it was taking over him, and he needed to finish."

" What else does it say?" asked Gibson.

"It doesn't say what is to happen, it ends with a poem though. 'At time's patience will be a test, no one can know truly what is best. One will go to the other side; sometimes it is best to lie. But all in all, one thing remains; at the end it will all be the same. Through tears, love, hatred and deception, they shall all end up in the right direction. One will rise and leave the others to fall, but will always come back if someone calls. Something's that are broken should not be fixed. In the end there can only be six.'"

"Well, it's pretty!" said Otto.

"Even so, Otto, what does it mean?" Pondered Gibson.

"Well six, there's six of us." said Nova. "Minus, Sprx of course."

" But only six," said Twila. "How many are here now?"

Six.

"So what does that mean?" asked Chiro.

"It means there is a battle approaching, bigger than anything you could imagine." Said Twila. "And there can only be six left."

"What do you want with me?" implored Sprx. "I've nearly destroyed my friends, I won't hesitate on you!"

"Now now, always the lively one," mocked the Skeleton King. "I want nothing with you except to have you gone!" he lifted his hand and Sprx rose into the air. He struggled and was gasping for air.

"What do you want?" asked Sprx.

"The boy!" bellowed Skeleton King. "Tell me were he is!" and he threw the simian to the ground, hard.

"Losing our touch are we?" said Sprx. "have to resort to this?"

"Have you forgotten you are my slave?" asked Skeleton King. " I control you, your thoughts, your very will! And you dare to speak out against me?!"

He sent a wave a deadly amethyst light in Sprx's direction, and Sprx couldn't fight it and was changing back.

"Never, my dark lord." He said, with an evil grin. "What is it you wish?"

"But there must be some way you know to stop him." Said Antauri.

"If I did I would have." Said Twila. "All I know is that as long as I'm here, he can't find me. The magic's too strong."

"Oh, not magic again!" pleaded Gibson.

"Do not doubt that which cannot be explained," warned Antauri.

"Well, actually, there is some magic the book mentions that might work," said Twila. "But I'd require all of you assistance."

"Whatever it takes!" said Jinmay.

"What do you need us to do?" asked Chiro.

"We need to make a jar!" said Twila. "Wait, a jar? Nope, it really says 'jar'."

"A jar?" asked Nova, unconvinced

"Are we making jelly?" asked Otto, Happily.

"No, no, "began Twila. "If we construct it properly, then it can hold whatever is inside Sprx. The problem last time was it didn't stay out, it was able to come back in. we need to trap it."

"Okay, then. What do you need?" asked Chiro.

"Um, Gibson. Do you have any plantanium samples? Or maybe some cibaric acids?" (Yeah, I totally just made those up)

"Of course." He replied.

"Then we'd better get started. There's no time to lose."

So for the next hour or so, the monkey team and Twila constructed the….jar. Combining her magic and Gibson's science skills, Otto was able to put the components together in just the right order depicted in the book. The rest of the team lended a hand any way the could, until the task was completed.

"Now how will this work?" asked Nova.

"Well, same as before." Said Twila. "Use the power primate, this time with Nova. From what you told me, last time she was….well, uh. Well, you know. And that should make it twice as powerful, then I'll trap whatever possess Sprx in the jar."

"It seems highly impossible." Gibson

". Said the talking monkey." Added Twila. "Come on, Gibson, have a little faith."

"But how will we find Sprx?" asked Chiro.

"Let's see, what can't Sprx avoid no matter what?" asked Twila.

"A smack in the face." Suggested Nova.

"True, but what brought him out of it last time?"

The team looked at Nova. Nova just gave them a questioning look and said "what?"

"So basically, what can't he resist?" asked Twila.

The rest of the team looked at each other and said in unison: "a challenge."

**Okay, tell me what you thought. What do you think the challenge should be? REVIEWING MAKES THE RANDOM QUEEN HAPPY. (FYI, that's me!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm back! I'm really trying to make this work, but I'm afraid I'm rushing it a little bit. I do not own this show, but I do own the joy it brings me!

"Okay, now that that's done, what do we do?" asked Twila.

"We find Sprx?" suggested Otto.  
"Yes, of course. But how do we get there?" Said Twila. "Wait, how'd you get here?"

They lead her out to where the super robot was and Twila just stopped in her tracks and let her jaw hang open.

"This…. is. …Amazing!" exclaimed Twila. "Doubled shielded titanium?"

"You bet!" said Otto

"Oh, my. Simply astounding!" said Twila.

"Are we gonna go or are you just gonna stare at it all day?" asked Nova.

"Huh? Oh, yes. We should be going." Said Twila. "This is so exciting."

"Quite so, "said Antauri. "Now, how are we to lure Sprx out?"

"I have an idea," said Gibson. "Let's go."

The monkeys, Chiro and Jinmay got into their parts of the robot.

Super!

Robot!

Monkey!

Team!

Hyper!

Force!

Go!

"Wow, did you guys rehearse that?" asked Twila from the control center.

"Okay, team, let's get going." Said Chiro. "Now what's your plan Nova?"

"All right," began Gibson. "We have to challenge him to something he can't refuse. Something that he can't say no to, that wants to prove him wrong."

"And what exactly would that be?" asked Nova.

"You."

"Of course."

"How ya doing Nova?" asked Otto from his foot cruiser.

"I've been better." She said from Sprx's fist rocket. "And to think, he said I'd never be able to pilot this thing." The rocket tipped upside-down. "I won't admit it, but maybe he was right. Nobody ever repeat that."

"Okay Nova, knowing Sprx, he won't be able to resist someone challenging him from his own ground." Said Gibson.

"But she's in the air." Said Otto.

"He means on what Sprx is good at." Said Jinmay from Nova's foot cruiser. "He's always bragging about how good he is, and he never says no when Nova challenges him."

"Great idea Gibson." Said Chiro. "Sure you're okay, Nova?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Nova. "No problem I-."

But before she could finish, something hit the fist rocket and sent Nova down. The team heard her surprised gasp and looked to see Sprx on a ship of the Skeleton King's, large and weapon loaded. That evil grin still on his face, laughing. Nova quickly got control of the fist rocket.

"What are you doing in there?" mocked the evil Sprx, laughing. "Trying to impress me?" then he fired a large missile at her.

"As if." Replied Nova, launching missiles of her own back at him.

"Nova, are you trying to kill him?" asked Twila.

"Don't worry, I've found that violence is the best way to get his attention." She replied.

"She's right, ya know." Said Otto.

"Okay, Nova. Try to shot him down." Sad Chiro. "But don't hurt him."

"Um, Chiro?"

Then he remembered who he was talking to. "Uh, right. Well _try_ not to hurt him."

"Once he crash lands, be ready to take action team." Said Antauri.

"Right. Twila are you ready with the jar?" asked Gibson.

"I was born ready." She replied. "Well, not really. I mean hand a baby a jar and I think they-."

"Twila."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright Nova, shoot him down so we can get him in view." Said Chiro.

"Like I need a reason," she said getting ready to fire another missile. " You're going down Sparky."

"Don't call me Sparky!" said Sprx, getting ready to launch his own missile.

Both their fingers pressed on the buttons at the same time, and launched. Each others rocket hit the other, sending each spiraling downward. Nova quickly regained control, while Sprx crash landed on a nearby crater. The rest of the team followed Nova down after Sprx whose rocket was in shambles. The team rushed out and found Sprx trapped inside, unconscious. Nova reached in to help him, then rethought it and readied herself for attack. The group gathered around him, ready to extract the wickedness within him.

"Is he okay?" asked Jinmay.

"He'll be fine, but we must act fast." Said Antauri. "Everyone be ready."

The monkeys and Chiro summoned the power primate and focused their energy at Sprx. And just like the first time, it was released, but now more thoroughly. The team saw the evil, which had possessed him come out above them like a black fire. Twila focused and entrapped it in the jar. It swirled around as if angry, like a mini tornado. They all stared at Sprx lying on the ground.

"Did it work?" asked Otto.

"Ow, my head," said Sprx, lifting his head slightly from the ground. "What happened?"

"Sprx!" exclaimed Nova, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm getting the feeling I was missed." He said cockily, and Nova then pushed him back down. "Yeah, no. "she said.

"Well, now that that's done," said Gibson. "Sprx, I'll need to run some tests on you."

"Oh! To check for bruises?" asked Twila.

"Yes."

"With chemicals?"

"Yes." Answered Gibson. "Twila, would you like to help?"

"Yes please." She responded quietly and happily (and slightly squeaky.)

"Whose the chick?" asked Sprx. "and why is she another brain-drain?"

"Awwww! He's still clueless!" said Twila. "Some things never change!"

Back at the robot………

"Aww! Look at it!" exclaimed Otto looking at the jar. "It's like a baby tornado on fire! And covered in ash."

"It's not cute Otto, "said Chiro. "That thing possessed Sprx and tried to kill us."

"Oh,"said Otto. "I think we should name it Tim."

"Why Tim?" asked Jinmay.

"Everyone likes a Tim!" said Otto. "But we don't like it, right? So…lets name it…. Curtis."

"It's not a pet, Otto." Said Antauri. "We need to figure out exactly what it is."

"What do you think it is Antauri?" Chiro asked.

"I only hope my guess is wrong, other wise there is no stopping it." He said.

Then Twila and Gibson came in, both looking at some notes.

"Is something wrong with Sprx?" asked Nova.

"No, he'll be fine." Said Gibson. "But he is a little sore."

"So, what do we do know?" asked Jinmay. "We have Sprx, what's next?"

"Well," began Twila. "We need to destroy what the Skeleton King is searching for."

"Chiro?" asked Otto.

"NO!" replied Twila. "Something more."

"For every aspect of the Skeleton King, there is an opposite. What his spirit survived in, there is an opposite to destroy it." Said Antauri.

"How do we find them?" asked Sprx, limping out of the infirmary.

"Sprx, go back and lie down, you're not well." Said Gibson.  
"I'm fine." He said. "Keep talking Antauri."

"As I was saying, " he continued. "As his soul was spread into his possessions, the pure superior properties are also in these."

"Which means…?" asked Nova.

"They are solely durable power and can be used for good or evil. Great power, nearly impossible to destroy." he said. "If we don't find them before he does, I'm afraid there is no hope."

"So we'll split up and get them faster." Said Sprx.

"No. No splitting up, "said Chiro. "We stick together as a team."

"Where do we go first?" asked Jinmay.

"To the coldest realm of sub-zero chasm." Said Antauri. "Where-."

"'-Where a single lily shall bloom with neither sun nor rain.'" finished Gibson reading from Twila's book. "It's a key element for it holds immortality."

"Great! More cold!" said Nova, sarcastically. The team was silent for a moment as they looked at Sprx, waiting for him to comment.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, nothing." Said Chiro. "Okay team, there's no time to lose, let's get going."

The team went to get ready, but just as she was heading for he tube Antauri tapped Nova on the shoulder.

"Nova, do you sense something erroneous with Sprx?" asked Antauri. "I noticed his behavior isn't as free as it usually is."

"He's probably just in shock still." Answered Nova. "I'm sure he'll be back to his old

Annoying self in no time."

"Okay, Otto. Where ya gonna drop me off?" asked Twila.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I don't think so, I have a terrible fear of flying. Before, I was screaming my head off."

"That was you?" asked Otto. "I thought we hit something."

"I don't think I'd be able to help the team."

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun! Ya get to beat villains, use cool weapons.."

"Well, you make it sound appealing." She said with a laugh. "But if you honestly think I'd be beneficial…. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah, it'll be great having another girl on board." Said Jinmay.

"Thanks."

Jinmay couldn't help but look over her shoulder to see the book Twila held and see what see had underlined:

At time's patience will be a test, no one can know truly what is best. One will go to the other side; sometimes it is best to lie. But all in all, one thing remains; at the end it will all be the same. Through tears, love, hatred and deception, they shall all end up in the right direction. One will rise and leave the others to fall, but will always come back if someone calls. Something's that are broken should not be fixed. In the end there can only be six.'"

For these things had happened already.

Okay, hope you like it, please review and tell me if you have any ideas for what should happen. There will be spova, like I said, but give me your opinion!


	4. Chapter 4

All right, I'm back baby! Oh goodness, Billy Gilman. My friends have problems with that boy, why must he be sooooo fine? Lol, anyways on with the story (btw, I've had no sleep only pixie sticks so this may not be so good) but there's a line I HAD to use! My cousin liked it; I think you'll know it when you see it. Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG, but I will pay a zillion dollars to!

"Are we there yet?" asked Otto.

"No." replied Antauri.

"Oh, how about now?"

"Not yet." said Twila.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Said Sprx.

"Really?" asked Otto.

"NO!"

"Are we gonna get there soon?" he asked again.

"Otto, the sooner you stop asking, the sooner we'll get there." Said Gibson.

"Okay." There was a moment of silence. "So…now?"

"Otto, when we get there we'll be sure to tell you." Said Nova.

"Okay." Said Otto. "But, aren't we supposed to be going in the opposite direction?"

The team focused on Gibson, who looked slightly embarrassed and turned the book with the map the right way. So they turned around.

"Okay, I have a feeling we're getting closer." Said Nova.

"Really, why?" asked Jinmay.

"Because the temperature just dropped." She said. "Ugh, I hate the cold!"  
The team looked at Sprx for a response.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't ya gonna…?" began Chiro. "Never mind."

Needless to say, Sprx was not acting like himself and everyone noticed. Slowly the team approached a small ice-covered planet and landed on the snow enclosed ground

"Okay team, "said Chiro. "Split up to search for the lily. Half go west, half go east."

"No Chiro, I sense it is best to stay as one." said Antauri. "We are strongest as a team."

"You're right Antauri. "Said Chiro with a nod. "All right Gibson, how do we get there?"

" 'Follow when the sun not sets, then up into a cave of regrets.'" He said reading from the book. "Then if that test you can succeed, you must wait until dawn breaks free: only then shall you obtain only a piece in this rough game.'"

"Well what the heck does that mean?" asked Nova.

"If I heard right, we are to journey to a cave where no sunlight reaches," said Antauri. "There we are to face an obstacle and if it is completed we merely have to wait."

"But why does it all gotta rhyme?" asked Otto.

Twila shrugged. So the team set off to find the lily and the further they went the colder and colder it got. Eventually, they became more and more desperate to find it as night was approaching quickly and the whole team was getting tired of it.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye, something white." Said Otto.

"Snow." Said Nova.

"Right! Okay now something-."

"Snow." Said Chiro.

"Right again! Okay now something white."

"Otto, the answer's the same as it has been for the last hour! SNOW!" exclaimed Sprx.

"Nope. That time it was Antauri." Replied Otto with a grin

The entire team gave a groan and then suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Chiro asked Antauri who was leading the way.

"I sense we are close." He responded, then lead them into a nearby cave. In the middle was a single dormant lily, small and surrounded by snow and slightly wilted.

"I don't think this lily is the one, it doesn't look all 'powerful' and what not." Said Twila. "Are you sure, Antauri?"

"Yes. All we need to do is wait until it blooms." Said Antauri.

"Ugh, it's so dark in here." Said Jinmay. "I can't see a thing."

"Oh, allow me." Said Twila, then she pulled something from her pocket and revealed a wand with a glow at the end bright enough so the team could see as well as if it were day.

"Where did you get that?" asked Gibson, astounded.

"Uh, I had it the whole time." She said, as a-matter-of-fact way. "That's what pockets are for!"

"Oh, what's the wand for?" asked Otto.

"I'm not really sure. It was my father's." she said. "Now how long do we have to wait?"

"I'm not sure, "said Gibson. "But we have to keep an eye on the lily at all times, just in case."

"Who wishes to watch while we set up camp?" asked Antauri.

"I will." Said Nova and Sprx at the same time.

"You can do it." Said Nova.

"No, no. Ladies first." Said Sprx.

"I insist."

"No_, I_ insist

"Why don't you just work together?" suggested Jinmay.

"Fine with me." Said Sprx, a little too politely. "That is if you don't mind Nova."

"Um, yeah. Okay, sure." She said, a little unsure.

So as the rest of the team went to set up camp, Sprx and Nova went by the lily. And waiting for a flower to bloom is only so exciting, and when there's nothing else to do, eventually you have to talk. And needless to say, things between these two could become a little …awkward.

"Soooo… ya think it will bloom soon?" asked Sprx.

"I hope so." Said Nova.

"So you think..?"

"Sprx why are you doing this?" asked Nova.

"Doing what?"

"You're not, you're not acting like yourself," she said. "Ya know, usually you're annoying and stupid."

"And..... that's good?" he asked.

"Well it-… you know what I mean." She said. "What's up?"

"Well, why do you want me to be annoying and stupid?" he asked back. "All it ever got me was a punch in the arm."

"But that was the Sprx I knew, who was my friend." Said Nova.

"Exactly."

"Awwwww, those two are so cute together." Said Twila from across the cave, helping set up camp. "Even now."

"What do you mean 'even now'?" asked Jinmay.

"Oh, just that before, when I was with my father, before Chiro met the team." She began. "He'd always be around her and she'd always…. hurt him. It was so sweet."

"Well, that's pretty much how it is now." Said Chiro with a laugh.

"I remember one time, before they had rockets. They were sitting on a high tree branch and he was just bugging the heck out of her until she just had it and finally she pushed him off as if he was flying. Now, he wasn't hurt or anything, but it just made my father laugh. He turned to me and said 'Whenever those two get together Sprx will fly'."

"So they've never gotten along?" asked Jinmay.

"It's not whether or not they've gotten along, but whether or not they've stuck together." Said Antauri.

Twila looked at him admiringly. 'My dad always said you were smart."

Gibson cleared his throat.

"But of course Gibson was the scientist."

Otto cleared his throat.

"Otto was the inventive one."

Then from all the way across the room (well, cave) they heard Sprx clear his throat.

"You heard everything we said didn't you guys?" asked Twila

"Yes." They said together.

The whole team started laughing, but Nova's face held a disillusioned look upon it.

Later, around the camp fire…

"And he turned to his notes to see… the equation was off by .0000000000023%!" said Gibson, finishing his 'scary story'.

Twila screamed.

"Twila, you really found that scary?" asked Chiro.

"Of course! Fractions are horrible!" she said.

"All right then." Said Chiro. 'Who wants to go next?"

"Oh! Me me me me me me!" exclaimed Otto.

"Alright then, give it a shot Otto." Said Chiro.

Nova looked to Sprx to say something, like _you know if you get scared I can hold your hand _or _don't be afraid nova, I'll protect you._ And little did she know, he was going to, but she always asked him to stop

"Alright, once there was a orange with huge feet, with toenails that were never clipped. And one day he went to the store to buy ointment …"

Jinmay's attention wandered from Otto's tale to behind him where the lily was. She saw a small light form around it. Then as it became brighter she noticed that it opened slightly. She let out an excited scream.

"Relax Jinmay! It's not real!" said Otto.

"No, not that!" said Jinmay. "That!" she said pointing to the lily.

The team turned to look and saw what she had seen, and they all moved in closer. They didn't notice Twila's wand-light dimming, and the cave getting darker. As it became darker, the lily opened further. Until it became pitch black and the lily fully opened. As soon as it did, it released a force that ricocheted around the team. Small but powerful, the team ducked to avoid it. Just as it was about to hit Nova, Sprx dove in front of her. The ball of energy hit his head and then went on speeding through. Nova ran to his aid and looked up in horror as the force was headed for the jar, which held the evil, or 'Curtis' as Otto called it. Nova quickly ran to try and prevent it from breaking the jar, but just as she did the ball of energy collided with the jar and released the evil. It immediately toke to Nova just as it toke to Sprx the first time while of energy returned to the now bloomed lily. The team rushed to help her, all except Sprx who was unconscious, but they were too late. She rose with evil in her eyes and snatched the lily with a wicked force. She rose into the air with a deadly laughter, fire around her, melting the snow

"This shall please my dark lord!" she said. "With my new host body, there's no end to what I can do!"

"NOVA!" exclaimed the team, but it was to late. As quickly as it had taken her, it forced her to leave, but not without setting the monkey team in a circle of fire. She flew out leaving her mechanical laughter ringing in their ears.

"I did not see that coming." Said Twila.

The team looked up in despair as Gibson put out the flames. Antauri and Chiro helped Sprx from the ground and got him to the medical ward. Otto cleaned the broken glass and retrieved Twila's wand. Twila looked at her book, hurt and confused.

"No," she whispered. "They're happening out of order. I thought I could prepare for them but I can't. This doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?" asked Antauri.

She showed him the book, the passage that read:

'At time's patience will be a test, no one can know truly what is best. One will go to the other side; sometimes it is best to lie. But all in all, one thing remains; at the end it will all be the same. Through tears, love, hatred and deception, they shall all end up in the right direction. One will rise and leave the others to fall, but will always come back if someone calls. Something's that are broken should not be fixed. In the end there can only be six.'

And what was underlined was what had happened


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chappie! All right, I gotta level with yall. I just had my heart broken. I'm writing to ease the pain, so don't flame me and make me cry. But then again I always preferred corn over carrots. Anyway, I wasn't planning on this being a spova dominant story, but it might be. And that's okay with me! And if any of you like my cousin are wondering if "Twila" comes from "Twilight", it doesn't. I don't plan on reading the books or seeing the movie because all my friends have already ruined it for me. And if a vampire is supposed to melt in the sun, why would he sparkle? Anyway, disclaimer; I don't own anything I'm writing about. Otherwise I'd write about money. Lol.

"Sprx? Sprx are you okay?" Antauri's voice sounded so far away and blurred, but Sprx was just able to hear him. Slowly he opened his eyes. He had been out for a while, since Nova was possessed. And he didn't know what had happened just a few hours earlier.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked, sitting up and finding himself in the medical ward. "How'd I end up here?"

"Curtis hit you and knocked you out cold." Said Otto.

"Where's, where's Nova?" Asked Sprx.

The team was silent. What could they say?

"What happened? Where's Nova?!" demanded Sprx.

"Is he up?" asked Twila, walking in. she saw Sprx sitting up. "Good. Now I'm sure you've explained what happened, right?"

"Um, actually.." began Chiro.

"So, with assistance from Gibson, well actually he did all the work I just watched, I've been able to locate where the Skeleton King is heading." Said Twila. "So that's where Nova is."

"Twila…" said Jinmay, but she didn't stop.

"And I think I've managed to figure out his deeper motive." continued Twila. "And again I mean Gibson did and I just watched."

"Twila…." said Otto, but still it didn't get her attention.

"So I think with these notes getting Nova back is…"

"TWILA!" screamed Sprx. She turned around. "Where is Nova?"

"She looked at the rest of the team. "You didn't tell him?"

"Well, we tried to." Said Chiro.

"What happened?" he asked.

Nova flew into the Skeleton King's lair. She bowed in respect.

"My dark lord." She said.

"Hello, my minion." said Skeleton King with an evil laugh. "We are getting closer to the boy! All we need is for the hyper force to 'save you'"

"I'm sure the red fool will convince the others to search. "Said evil Nova.

"Yes, and the sooner that happens, the sooner I'll have the boy," said Skeleton King. "And ultimate power."

"You mean, we'll have ultimate power." Said Nova.

"Of course, of course."

"When do we strike, master?" asked Nova. "What are they planning?"

"I can't tell." He replied, angrily. "There is some sort of magic blocking my view."

"But what other can be so powerful as to block your magic?" asked Nova.

"That's what concerns me."

"We have to!" Sprx insisted.

"Sprx, we can't risk it!" argued Antauri. "I know how much you care for Nova-."

"No, no you don't." said Sprx. "and if you did, why would you tell me we can't save her? Why?"

"The Skeleton King is using her as bait." Said Antauri. "There's a safer solution to this."

"She's part of the team, and if it were any one of us, she'd go. No matter the risk!"

"Sprx, think about this." Said Antauri.

"I don't need to think about it, I know what I'm going to do." Replied Sprx. "and I'll do it with or without you!"

"Can't you see that's exactly what he wants?" asked Chiro. "We're going to save her, but we're not going to rush into it. We're going to think it through. Gibson?"

"Right. Now, the Skeleton king will be expecting an aerial attack." Said Gibson. "So we need to attract the element of surprise. Luckily we have a secret weapon."

"What?" asked Otto.

"More like 'who'" corrected Gibson.

"Okay then, who?" asked Twila.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, the Skeleton King won't be expecting you." Said Antauri. "You know his spells, you have his notes, and you have his old spell book, correct?"

"Well, yeah. But I-."

"No 'buts'," said Gibson. "You are to study and memorize as many as you can before we arrive."

"Fine." She said, picking up the very large book and leaving the room. Then she mumbled under her breath: "Nobody else got homework."

"All right team," began Chiro. 'We need all the edge we can get. So Gibson, try and get as much information on his position as possible and map it out."

"Right."

"Otto. We'll need another jar."

"Way ahead of ya.' Replied Otto.

"Everyone else, prepare for battle." Said Chiro.

Later…

"Monkey team to the control center" said Chiro's voice over the intercom. "Monkey team to the control center."

In a few moments the team (all except for Twila who was still studying) was gathered around the main monitor, where Chiro and Antauri stood.

"Is everything ready team?" Asked Chiro.

"I think we can safely assume we're ready as we'll ever be." Said Gibson.

"All right then. Monkeys Mobilize!"

And you all know how it goes, so I won't bother going into details. Let's fast forward to when the monkeys have completed their mobilization, shall we? Well, we will anyway.

"Okay team, alpha formation." Said Chiro. "Jinmay, can you cover Nova's angle?"

"You bet 'cha." She said from Nova's foot cruiser. "Are you okay Chiro? You seem…worried."

"Well of course he's worried!" exclaimed Sprx. "Jerk face has Nova!"

"Sprx, we're all concerned, but don't let your anger control you." Said Antauri. "Save it for when it can benefit you."

"That's what you used to say to her."

Just then the something hit the robot that sent it spiraling out of control.

"What's happening?" shouted Otto.

"We've been hit." Said Gibson. "All pressure systems are down, gravitational support is minimum. We have to land."

"Twila? Twila?" asked Chiro through however the heck it is that they talk to each other in their vehicles. "Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then yes."

The robot landed on the newest home of the Skeleton King's lair. It was dark and cold, and they couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched as they landed.

"I'm getting g a bad feeling.' Said Jinmay. 'This must be where the Skeleton King is."

"Okay team, keep an eye out." Said Chiro. " Act swiftly and slowly. Don't forfeit the element of surprise."

Just then Twila let out a loud, high pitch scream.

"Shush! You'll blow our cover!" whispered Otto.

"Uh, no offense, but I think that ship's sailed. ' said Twila and then pointed up toward a hill. 'Look!"

The team turned to see a collection of formless gathered all around them. They quickly got into their own formation.

'Does this happen often/'asked Twila as they went into action, punching and kicking and such. (Now, I'm not good at fight scenes so use those imaginations!)

"You get used to it." Said Jinmay, as she took down two formless at once.

Eventually, the team had taken them all down and sought to move forward to the Skeleton King's castle. It didn't take them long to find his main throne, and the dark lord was waiting for them as they burst through the door.

"Ah, hyper force. I've been waiting for you." (See, I told you!)

"Let her go!" demanded Sprx.

"Could you perhaps mean…her?" said Skeleton King as Nova stepped forth from the shadows. "I've found her to be quite the helpful assistant."

"Surrender! Opposition is useless!" Antauri said. 'We have the upper hand!'

"How so?" asked Skeleton King, with a mocking tone.

"They have me." Said Twila, stepping into the light.

"Twila?!"

"Sure is daddy dearest." She said with a vengeance seeing tone. "And I'm here to end what you've become. Awed gian derga radom zintos esawath!" she exclaimed reciting the spell. And in a snap of her fingers she vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Uh, where'd she go?" asked Otto.

"She must have read the wrong spell.' Said Jinmay. 'Now what do we do?"

"Face your doom!" do I really have to tell you who said that?

The Skeleton King summoned Mandarin who entered with several more groups of formless. The team was thoroughly out numbered.

"Prepare team," said Nova with a laugh. 'There's nowhere to run."

"Nova! Snap out of it!" beckoned Sprx.

And for a moment, the look of evil vanished from her face. It was the old Nova. "Sprx?"

"I no longer have use for you, my dear." Said Skeleton King seeing this. He twisted his hand over Nova's head, bringing the dark blur form within her out. Nova slowly collapsed. He held the, well "Curtis" in his hand and tossed it in Chiro's direction. He dodged just in the nick of time.

Seeing the team had to get out soon, Antauri used his amazing control of the power primate to cave in the ceiling. It wouldn't keep the Skeleton King away for a while by dividing the room. Right before it was too late, Sprx swept in and grabbed Nova (cuz he's cool like that.)

The team, minus Twila of course, was all gathered in the robot now LOOKING OVER nova in concern.

"Nova? Nova is that you?" asked Sprx

Suddenly a punch was thrown at Sprx. Guess who.

"Nova! It's you! You're back!" he happily exclaimed.

"Of course I'm back.' She said. "I'll always come back."

"Chiro, what are we going to do now?" asked Jinmay.

"I'm not sure,' he said. "What can we do?"

"Guys!' said Otto walking in with Twila's book. " I think you should see this."

'At time's patience will be a test, no one can know truly what is best. One will go to the other side; sometimes it is best to lie. But all in all, one thing remains; at the end it will all be the same. Through tears, love, hatred and deception, they shall all end up in the right direction. One will rise and leave the others to fall, but will always come back if someone calls. Something's that are broken should not be fixed. In the end there can only be six.'

And what was underlined was what had already happened.

End! To that chapter anyway. If you haven't guessed, the story's over when everything's underlined. So what do you think should happen? Reviews are loved, show me the love!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: OMG I'm back!**

**Twila: Finally….**

**Me: Oh hush up, no one missed you**

**Twila: Uh, I did. Now get writing**

**Me: Because I'm so happy I will ignore you. *Sighs* All right, disclaimer; I don't own SRMTHFG but I do own this rose, oh la la! (That's why I'm happy!)**

**Twila: Blah blah blah, now read!!**

**Me: this is my fav chapter (so far)! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

The hyper force didn't know what to do. Curtis was on the lose, Twila was missing, and all the options were running slim. Nova was getting better, but Sprx wouldn't leave her side.

"Sprx, for the tenth time I'm fine!" she said for, well, the tenth time.

"I just can't let anything happen to you." He said.

"I can take care of myself." She said. "Um, where's Twila?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Said Gibson. '"She vanished without a trace."

"So know we have that to worry about among other things." Said Chiro.

"Chiro," said Nova. "It's worse than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was under Skeleton King's control," she said. "I … was connected to him in a way. I could hear his thoughts. This…. Curtis, as Otto says, if it gets you, there's no going back. It's. . Equal to you in dark power."

"I don't understand." Said Chiro.

"I can't really explain it, but I know it's not good. We have to think of a plan."

"What if we…." Began Sprx. "nah, it's stupid."

"What is it Sprx?" asked Antauri.

"I was gonna say: when was the Skeleton King most vulnerable

"Well, I suppose before he was transformed, but what are you getting at?" asked Gibson.

"What if we could go back and stop him?"

"Sprx that is the most-," began Gibson. ". Well, actually, let me review the numbers." Gibson went to the large computer and began doing the math. "I can't believe it but Sprx might be right. But it would require a lot of raw power, and entrance through a black hole, and such things a extremely difficult to master."

"But is there a chance?" asked Chiro.

"Yes, but it's very slim."

"As long as there's a chance, we're taking it." Said Chiro. "Gibson, do what you need to do, whatever it takes, we're stopping him."

"We're going back in time?" asked Otto. "Cool."

So the team got to work, setting coordinates, collecting data and training. Otto tried tracing Twila's whereabouts, but he only got dead ends. It took awhile, but it was worth it. Gibson had tracked down a black hole that he believed could reconfigure the space time continuum, but even he wasn't 100% sure.

"By my calculations, even the safest method is risky." Said Gibson.

"But what about the rest of the items, like Twila said." Said Otto.

"Otto, if this works, we won't need to." Said Chiro.

"So what do we do with this lily?" asked Jinmay.

"Keep it," said Antauri. "The Skeleton King needs all the items, and that's one less he can't have."

"But how, many more are there?" asked Jinmay.

"In total there are three." Said Antauri. "We have two."

"I thought we had one."

"We have two," he said looking at Chiro.

"When are we leaving?" asked Sprx.,

"It's not so simple as leaving, we have to time it precisely," said Gibson. "Then of course there's a matter of finding it."

"Is it like a swirling black hole in the center of nothing?" asked Otto.

"Yes."

"Found it!"

Mandarin approached the cell that held Twila. She looked up from the ground where she had been handcuffed for the last few hours. She was too weak to summon enough magic for a spell, she could barely get up. She was his prisoner.

"Your father wishes to see you." Said Mandarin, mockingly.

"He is not my father, he is a monster!"

"He is above you! Hold your tongue, young fool! He posses more power than you are able to imagine! He wishes to see you so you will come!" he forced her to her feet and she had no choice but to follow him to the throne room where the dark lord sat proudly.

"Twila, so good to see you." Said Skeleton King. She spat on the floor before his feet in response.

"Now now, no need to be tense." Said the evil monarch. "I have brought you here to propose and offer I don't think you can refuse."

"And sell my soul to the devil himself? Never!"

"Don't be so quick to answer until I have spoken." He said. "Your friends, those foolish simians, are in my sight. And if you don't agree to my terms I shall destroy them."

"You've never been able to destroy them, why is now different?"

"Because now I have you. I have Curtis-."

"His names really Curtis? That's not very evil! In fact-."

" SILENCE!" he demanded. "The point is, I am more powerful and unless you cooperate, I will end them."

"What do you want?"

"The ring you wear on your left hand.'

"What ring?" she asked, dumbly.

"The ring I gave you, girl!"

"My father gave me this ring."

"I was foolish enough to give it to you so you would stay unaffected as I changed for the better. Now hand it over and fulfill your destiny. In return the hyper force will survive."

"All of them? Chiro and Jinmay included?"

"I shall spare their lives. You have my word, they will live."  
"And no harm will come to them? Why would I trust you?"

He placed his hand above his staff. "To you I keep my word, Twila. You are apart of me and you can't deny it. Either way, I shall succeed."

"You liar! I will never join you!"

"Have it your way. And in turn your friends suffer!" he raised his hand and Twila had a vision of the Super Robot plunging onto a black hole. Now she thought it was danger, so she thought she had no choice but to agree.  
"You'll make them prisoners!"

"But they will live! Do you value their lives? Or do you want their deaths on your shoulders and be just as much to blame as I?!"

"Fine! Fine!" she screamed through tears." Just let them be."

"I'm glad you see it my way." Said the sinister overlord darkly.

"But if you harm them, even one of them I swear I'll . . ."

"Then I shall set them free."

"Then, I have no choice." She toke off her ring and laid it at his feet, tears falling from her eyes.

He lifted his hand and Curtis worked his devious way into her very soul. Her eyes became dark, her face darkly different. She was under his control.

"Like father, like daughter." He said with a laugh, and she joined him. They were joined as one.

"Turbines to speed!" ordered Chiro. "It's about to get bumpy!"

The robot was spiraling out of control toward the black hole; the team was trying to regain control as soon as possible.

"Nova reset the ordnance, Otto calibrate the altitude," ordered Gibson." And everyone hold on tight!"

The hole sucked them closer, and they kept getting closer and closer. Just as they were about to enter it, they stopped.  
"What happened?" asked Sprx. "what's going on?"

"Something's got a hold of us, but what?" asked Chiro.

"Hey, Twila's back!" exclaimed Otto holding her book. They all looked to see it was her who had stopped them with her magic, but the team knew at first glance Twila was changed. As she held the robot in a tractor beam like energy, they immediately tried escaping.

"Fools! You cannot escape! You are my prisoners!" she said laughing. "But worry not, no harm shall come to you. I need you only out of the way so father can achieve his dream."

And for a while the whole team went black.

She took them to the very cell she had been entrapped in. They each woke up one by one and realized they were handcuffed to the wall. The cuffs were tight, so hoping to escape was pointless. The room was without any light and the team could barely see each other. They were weak and confused, but just, as the Skeleton King had promised, they were unharmed.

"What's going on?" demanded Chiro. "Where are we?"

"In my dungeon." Said the ever iniquity voice of the enemy, laughing. "I've left you to rot while I take the universe as my own. But not before I take your power. Now that you are weak and can't fight back, it shall be easy."

Chiro felt something burn inside him, like as if he was numb and if he could feel it, it would hurt, but he felt no pain. He knew what was going on, something was missing. The power primate.

"No!" pleaded Chiro, but it was too late. The Skeleton King was gone and there was nothing he could do to fight back. His screaming awoke the rest of the team.

"Chiro, "said Jinmay weakly. "What's going on?"

"It's gone, he toke it. He's finally won."

"What do you mean?" asked Otto. But Chiro couldn't answer him. The hurt look on his face proved that to the team that he was right, the Skeleton King had won.

"No!" said Sprx. "there's gotta be something we can do!"

"I can't fight back, he got what he wanted." Said Chiro.

"But how? How can he suddenly take you down? It doesn't make sense." Said Nova.

"I can answer that."  
The team looked to the doorway and saw it was Twila who had said that. She walked toward them.

"My father, my master, gave me an offer I couldn't refuse, so I joined him. With our powers combined as one, we are unstoppable. And with this," she held up the lily and the team gasped. "We shall remain that way. Now that my father has the power primate and immortality, all that's left is the final item: the ring of purity. That way all traces of his previous self shall be eliminated, including you. It shall be so there is no Alchemist only the Skeleton King!"

"Why Twila? Why would you do this?" asked Chiro.

"Power, you moron! You had your chance to join, now I extend the offer again, do you accept?"

"Never!"

"Then let your pride be your doom!" she said. "Enjoy what's left of your existence." And with that she took her leave, but not before picking up the book Otto had dropped when they were taken captive.

"So we're not going back?" asked Otto.

"No, he is. He's going to make sure he never created us." Said Antauri. "And I fear there really is nothing we can do."

"You can't mean that Antauri!" pleaded Jinmay.

"I wish I didn't."

"So, this is the end?" asked Sprx sadly.

"But the beginning to a world of darkness."

"He refused father." Said Twila returning to the Skeleton King. "But he is no use now, why bother?"

"Fool! He still possesses the power primate! He's still alive!" he answered.

"I shall end him master, entrust the task to me." Said Mandarin.

"You have failed me enough!" he replied, hitting the monkey with his staff.

"Separate him from his friends, he'll have nothing to live for." Suggested Twila.

"The journey to find him shall makes him stronger." Said Mandarin.

"But together they are stronger." Said Twila.

"The only way is to prevent them meeting. But until them I need the boy by my side." Said the Skeleton King. "So for now, you may join them." He said to Twila, and released Cutis' spirit from her. She gasped and collapsed to the ground, and was at her old self.

"Pity," said Mandarin. "She returns to her old self. She does not remain as you did, master."

"My heart was changed, she changed because of her heart." Replied his master. "Bring me the boy."

Mandarin took the dazed Twila to the cell and threw her against the wall and chained her like her friends. When he finished and reached for Chiro, hen was repelled like by some invisible force field. He tried again and the action repeated. He fled to his master.

"Twila? What's going on?" asked Chiro.

Her face was covered in tears. "I've betrayed you. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was wrong. And now, it's my entire fault. There's no stopping him."

"There must be a way!" said Otto.

"Only if he breaks his word, but no harm can come to you here. He promised nothing would hurt you that you'd live. But now you'll live in a world as regular monkeys. You'll never meet each other, you will never meet Chiro, it's as is no good ever existed and it's all my fault."

"Wait, the deal was, no harm would come to us?" asked Sprx.  
"yes."

"So if we get hurt, we're free?"

"Yes, but I-." Twila saw what he meant. "Oh, yes. Yes that's it!"

"What ever do you two mean?" asked Gibson.

"Hey Nova, bet you can't break these chains." Teased Sprx as he was imprisoned right beside her..

"Sprx, don't start. This is not the time." Said Nova.

"So that's a no? Hm, maybe you're not so strong after all."

"Sprx…" warned Antauri, but Twila shushed him to let Sprx continue. "Be patient.' she whispered.

"Sprx, don't make me hit you." Said Nova.

"Temper Novie, don't hit the one you love!" mocked Sprx. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"That's it!" said Nova angrily and she reached over and hit Sprx with her tail right in the back of the head.

"Ow!" said Sprx. "wow that hurt."

And as soon as he said this, the chains vanished, as the Skeleton King's word had been broken. Nova understood what had happened and looked at Sprx surprised.

"I can't believe you'd think of that." She said. "For once your annoyance saved us."

"No time for compliments, there'll be plenty of time after we stop that old bag of bones." He said with a smile.

"But how?" asked Chiro.

"The power primate is still in you." Said Twila. "We just need to work together."

"But is there a plan?" asked Chiro.  
"We must beat him back. Perhaps we can stop him from changing." Said Antauri.

"But how?" asked Jinmay.

"With what we possess that he does not."

"What?"

"The legend." Replied Twila as she showed then the page again.

'At time's patience will be a test, no one can know truly what is best. One will go to the other side; sometimes it is best to lie. But all in all, one thing remains; at the end it will all be the same. Through tears, love, hatred and deception, they shall all end up in the right direction. One will rise and leave the others to fall, but will always come back if someone calls. Something's that are broken should not be fixed. In the end there can only be six.'

And what was underlined was what had already happened.

**REVIEW!! IT AIDS DIGESTION!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Twila: Hey, did you know that in animal crackers, the zebras and the camels taste the same? That's messed up

**Me: Hi there everyone, Twila here is a little . . . .off today, so don't mind her.**

**Twila: Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, they all smell like happiness.**

**Me: For once I'm the only sane one here. Anyway, disclaimer: I hate doing disclaimers because it reminds me that I don't own SRMTHFG!**

**Twila: My thumbs need ice cream to cool them down, oh no! Talking monkeys!**

**Me: Luckily she's not this way in the story, so let's get started.**

**Twila: the monkeys want my thumbs, give them ice cream and they'll go away!**

**Me: I'm embarrassed for you, Twila. Let it begin!**

**Twila: I wonder what the pizza is saying. It must speak French. (Random much?)**

"Okay, we need a plan." Said Gibson.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," commented Sprx.

"Gibson, I didn't know you were a superhero!" gasped Otto.

"Focus, guys," said Chiro. "Does anyone have a suggestion?"

"Okay, we sneak in unnoticed, distract the Skeleton King, beat him back in time, and save the day." Said Twila.

"And how do you suggest we do that exactly?" asked Chiro.

"I don't know, I'm just brainstorming." She answered. "What about you Antauri? Got any wise insight we can use here?"

"I'm still analyzing the situation, but I do agree we need a distraction." He responded.

"Wait," said Twila. "I have an idea."

"Lay it on us." Said Nova.

"Okay, Sprx, Nova, remember what is was like when Curtis was connected with you?"

"Yeah," replied Nova with a shudder. "It was horrible."

"Well, now that it's behind us, we know how to get him out if he ever does it again. So I suggest you two and I provide the distraction while the others relocate that black hole. It's very important that he doesn't get to Chiro because if he does, there'll be no point fighting him."

"Sounds like a unyielding plan to me." Said Antauri. "Is everyone apparent on the plan?"

They all nodded their heads.

"All right and guys?" said Twila. "No matter what happens, I just wan t you to know; the universe couldn't ask for better protectors than you."

"Ready team? Hyper force go!"

So they took their separate ways. Sprx, Nova and Twila went to Skeleton King's chambers, while Antauri, Chiro, Jinmay, Otto and Gibson went back to the robot to find the black hole.

"All right you two, you clear on the plan?" Twila asked her companions.

"Got it." They replied.

"Then let's do it!"

Twila created a force field around them to the best of her ability as they snuck up behind the evil tyrant's throne. Armed and ready, they prepared their attack. As Twila turned the throne to reveal- the Skeleton King was not there.

"What?" demanded Sprx. "where is he?"

"Look behind you, fools." Came an ever familiar and terrifying voice from behind them. And who else was it but, the Skeleton King.

Before they could get a word out, the Skeleton King, threw a large force of energy in their direction, knocking them all off their feet. Nova quickly responded with Lady Tomahawk and Twila came up behind her throwing magical energy of her own in the form of sharp discs.

"Okay guys," said Sprx into his communicator to the rest of the team. "We've got this, go ahead."

"Right Sprx." Said Chiro. "Okay team, let's get going. Jinmay, how you doing in the fist rocket?"

"Fine," she responded.

"Otto? How is the auto pilot in the foot cruiser doing?"

"Good, and appropriately named." He said with a laugh.

"Gibson? You got a visual on the black hole?"

"Affirmative, position is at 41.654 crossed at 25.0003. The transition must be precise and exact." He replied.

"All right team, we got one shot at this." Said Chiro. "Gibson, redirect us to the left. Antauri, are we set to go?"

"Yes, black hole in sight," he said. "Things look smooth. Prepare to ascend"

So the team made their way into the black hole, not knowing what lied ahead. Meanwhile, with the rest of the team. . . .

"Nova, Sprx, move forward. I'll cover the back." Said Twila as they went into another formation.

"I don't think I can hold him off much longer." Said Sprx. "We need another plan."

"Well I don't hear you shouting out any bright ideas," retorted Nova. "Twila?"

"Just keep at it guys, the rest of the team should be there by now." She replied. "Besides I- AH!!!" she was cut off by the Skeleton King lifting her into the air, as she screamed frantically, he laughed that oh so iniquity laugh.

"Do what you want, you old bag of bones!" said Twila as bravely as she could. "You might as well give up now!"

He laughed at her. "Fools! You think I am blind? I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING!"

"What? No!" pleaded Nova, wishing it weren't so.

"Yes, you aren't the only one who's clever here! I too know how to use the black hole to my advantage! As soon as those foolish friends of yours enter it, they'll try and change how things turn out, but I can assure you nothing will change except I shall obtain more power!"

"You're such a dork." Said Twila, now upside-down, struggling.

"Say what you will, but soon enough you won't be able to say anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Twila, worriedly.

"You'll see." He said with a devious chuckle. "You'll see."

"Go!" screamed Twila to her friends. "Find the others! Don't let anything happen!"

"But what about you, we're not leaving you here!" said Sprx.

"Don't argue and just go already! I'll hold him off!"

"And how do you plan to do that dear daughter?" mocked the Skeleton King.

"By taking your fancy stick," she said and using all her mind and power lifted his staff gently into the air and then threw it with great force at the dark long wall. As it hit the wall, it let off a burst of amethyst light, hitting Twila and the villain who dared consider her his daughter still. Sprx and Nova began to run to her aid, but she pushed them out as she had the septer, and they knew they couldn't help, she wouldn't let them help.

"Sprx to Chiro, Sprx to Chiro, come in Chiro," said Sprx desperately to his communicator as they toke to the skies.

"Sprx? What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"It's a trap," said Nova. "He's got Twila, he knows what we're doing, and you have to stop!"

"Gibson, you have to reset our coordinates," they heard Chiro say as the signal lost it's strength.

"I'm afraid that's impossible," he replied.

"C'mon, chrome dome, figure something out!" demanded Sprx.

"I'm afraid I can't," replied Gibson. "The only way to do that is to separate the robot, and at this stage in the travel, that's too risky."

"Risk it!" said Nova. "Whatever risk it is! We can't risk him winning!"

"The decision is yours, Chiro," said Antauri.

Chiro nodded. "Let's do it, everyone to your positions."

All in their part of the robot, the team prepared for the separation. Antauri in the brain scrambler and such, they quickly approached the black hole. But, as if by some force, the team found it hard to disconnect as if they were being held together. As them came closer and closer, they finally managed to separate and get out of the black hole's pull. All, that is, except for Chiro. Being in the middle, he found it hard to go either left or right and before the team could do anything found himself deep inside the dark abyss.

"Chiro!" screamed Jinmay. "Gibson, Antauri can't you do something? Anything!"

"I'm afraid not," said Gibson. 'I mean, I could if I could fix the systematic fissure locator, but it was damaged as we toke off. I have no idea were or when he was lifted to."

"Maybe I can fix it," pitched in Otto.

"No don't," said Jinmay.

"What? Why not?! Don't you want him back?"

"Well, yes of course! But don't fix it, not yet at least."

"Why not?" asked Otto.

"Look," said Jinmay, holding Twila's ever useful spell book to that ever-helpful page. They all read what it said:

'At time's patience will be a test, no one can know truly what is best. One will go to the other side; sometimes it is best to lie. But all in all, one thing remains; at the end it will all be the same. Through tears, love, hatred and deception, they shall all end up in the right direction. One will rise and leave the others to fall, but will always come back if someone calls. Something's that are broken should not be fixed. In the end there can only be six.'

And the little that was underlined was what had happened.

**Me:All right! Getting there! Nearly done, so then I'll get back to my other story, which I'll finish up either after this one or when I obtain writer's block again. So tell me what you think**

**Twila: I think you're nuts**

**Me: Yea! You're back to normal!**

**Twila: Yeah, but I'm gone again! Review so I'll know what happens to me!!! Review because you love me!!!**

**Me: Gee thanks Twila, now no one will review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: yo yo yo, I'm back baby!!!**

**Twila: whoopdy freaking do.**

**Me: sorry I've been late, I've had writer's block so I'm just gonna start the story.**

**Twila: and remember that she doesn't own anything**

**Me: except my new softball bat, it's purple!!!**

Chiro was sent spiraling through the hole and soon was faced with pitch black. After what seemed liked hours of just soaring through the dark, he came to a crashing stop. Gathering his thoughts, he tried reaching the rest of the team, all he got was static. As he stepped out of the torso tank, he saw that apparently only he had made it through. He looked around at his new surroundings and saw he was in a jungle. But he knew this jungle: it was so familiar, and yet . . . . . it was different.

Vines were strewn from tree to tree and if he listened carefully he could hear the faint sounds of animals. _Am I back at Shuggazoom,_ he thought to himself, _where else would Gibson be planning on us going? And what when we got there? I guess I'll have to do_ _it on my own. _So Chiro made his way down the small, yet only visible, path he could find hoping something would seem familiar. And boy, did it ever.

The sounds he had heard earlier were now becoming clearer, and Chiro now heard them as "ohs" and "ahs", such like a monkey would make. Like a monkey . . ..

Just then, it struck Chiro, this is Shuggazoom. They were going to the past to stop the Skeleton King, _the monkey team's past._ But what could he do? They had never set a clear plan, oh if only Antauri was here! But wait, he is here, thought Chiro as he sat behind some bushes. He parted them in two and now saw what appeared to be the monkey team, as actual plain monkeys. He thought he was dreaming for a moment, but he knew it was real. The team's here, but could they help me? He thought. The power primate might help, but it might be better to observe for a while.

After a while, two figures stepped out of the building next to where the team was. Chiro almost didn't know it was a building as it was completely covered in vines and moss. At closer look, Chiro saw one was a girl, a younger version of Twila. So he knew the taller one must be the Alchemist. And, no could it be? Today was the day . . .. The day he becomes . . . the Skeleton King!

Chiro knew this was the right date, the right place, but what to do about it?! There must be someway to stop all the evil he was to cause starting on this day, but how? HOW?!

"Do you think he'll be all right, Antauri?" asked Jinmay, (in the modern time) concerned. The monkey team were each in their own vehicle, with Jinmay accompanying Sprx.

"The power primate is strong, but only time will tell." He answered.

"Can we do anything to help him?" asked Otto.

"We can stop the Skeleton King from following him in.," said Sprx. "As far as I know, this was a trap for Chiro, and Skeleton King's got him right where he wants him."

"Sprx is right," said Nova. "We have to hold him off."

"But foe how long?" asked Otto.

"Until Chiro is safe and out and we can close it." Said Gibson.

"Until that happens, do whatever it takes to stop him. Don't forget he still has Twila." said Antauri. "I'll try to contact Chiro with instructions."

No sooner had Antauri finished his sentence had the team received a blow from the west side. It was no one other than Skeleton King, with Twila gagged and bound at his side forcefully. She was struggling to say something, but it only came out as mumbles. Mandarin was behind him, but he quickly made his exit, although the team didn't seem to notice.

"Prepare for battle!" said Antauri as the team went into their formation for which they wouldn't need Chiro.

**Meanwhile, in the past . . . . .. **

Chiro's head hurt like crazy, Antauri was coming in clearer with the power primate, but the connection was still hazy. Chiro made his way into the building, quietly following the Alchemist. He was leading the monkeys into the room Chiro remembered from their dream long ago; when they had found out he was their creator.

He saw the Alchemist lead Twila out of the room.. She seemed very upset, and she begged to know what was going on but Chiro could see she almost knew what was going to happen. She cried and struggled but he only pushed her out harder. Seeing it to be no use, she waved goodbye to the team, not knowing why but feeling as if things were about to change.

Each monkey was in their tube, as the Alchemist, who seemed to be struggling somehow, prepared them for the change. The rest, Chiro gad already seen. The team was now cyber and was now having their memory wiped and sent away. But Chiro had not seen what happened after that.

The Alchemist sat down at a workbench with a sigh as Mandarin, wait, MANDERIAN? Sat down beside him. This wasn't the same Mandarin he had just sent off; this one was the horribly changed Mandarin, the already evil Mandarin. What Chiro didn't know was the Skeleton King had planned every possible aspect of his plan. If he couldn't follow Chiro to the past, he'd distract the team as Mandarin did. The Alchemist didn't see him as he quietly headed out the door he had just sent Twila through. His mission was to end Twila so she'd never assist the team in the future, making it easier for the Skeleton King to win.

But as Mandarin entered, Twila immediately hit him over the head with a broom. She let out a scream and just as her father came running to her aid, she saw such horror she screamed again. He was now practically the Skeleton King, the Alchemist was gone. A d what she now saw in his place, is beyond description? Imagine the most horrid thing you've ever seen and combine it with the most sickening feeling you've ever felt and that comes somewhat close.

So of coarse she screamed loader and ran for the closest transport tube she could find. At this point, Chiro gad to step in. As Mandarin regained consciousness Chiro punched him back out. So that set them in a battle, and the now Skeleton King collapsed form shock as he was still becoming used to the change. Seeing his mission was failed and time was short, Mandarin quickly ended the fight. Since he knew how to go through the vortex as he pleased, he simply left, but as Chiro didn't he knew he'd have to find his own way out.

The power primate told him Mandarin had failed what he was sent there to do. The power primate also told him to turn around, and as he did he saw a bright glowing orb in the passed-out Skeleton King's hand. He toke it, feeling it'd be of use. Knowing it'd only be a matter of time before he awoke, Chiro made his leave. He didn't know really what to do, so he decided to wing it. He hopped back into the torso tank and thought that if he drove in the general direction he had came from, he'd return to his time.

Luckily, he was right.

As he arrived back in his own time, he saw the team struggling to defeat the Skeleton King. He hung his head sadly, seeing his efforts were useless, nothing had changed. Not wasting time to sulk, he headed over to help his team. But the odd thing was, as soon as he was spotted, the Skeleton King fled, taking Twila with him. The team didn't take much disapproval of him leaving, as they didn't know if they could hold him off much longer. But he still had Twila and he still had a plan.

As the team welcomed their leader back warmly, Otto brought out the spell book and what was left concerned him greatly.

'At time's patience will be a test, no one can know truly what is best. One will go to the other side; sometimes it is best to lie. But all in all, one thing remains; at the end it will all be the same. Through tears, love, hatred and deception, they shall all end up in the right direction. One will rise and leave the others to fall, but will always come back if someone calls. Something's that are broken should not be fixed. In the end there can only be six.'

And what was underlined was what had happened, so as you can see there is not much left.

**Me: that was hard to write, I hope you somewhat understood it and better yet liked it. There's not much left so review please!!! Review if you don't want me to cry! Cuz I will!!!!**

**Twila: she will.**


	9. Unfinished Business part 1

**Me: I like to move it move it. I like to move it move it. I like to move it move it. We like to- I forget the rest**

**Twila: DEAR ABBY YOU ARE SO ANNOYING ALI!!!**

**Me: But I'm so excited!!! The story, almost done it is!!!**

**Twila: Disclaimer: no one would ever let her own anything, so don't bother asking**

**Me: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS OUT THERE!!**

**Twila: Just read on and forget that we're here **

**Me: And now: The only chapter with a name!!!!!!**

"Okay so there was Twila?" asked Otto for the 4th time as the team groaned.

"Yes, Otto." Replied Chiro. "She was there but he was trying to get rid of her."

"Why?"

"So we'd never meet her and she'd never help us." Said Nova.

"So Twila's still alive?"

"Well we're not sure," said Gibson quietly. "But not due to the past."  
"So someone from the future?" asked Otto confused.

"No, the past Chiro just came from!"

"The Skeleton King sent Mandarin to follow Chiro back in time and get rid of Twila so he'd have a better chance to defeat us." Said Antauri.

"And when I saw what was happening, I didn't have time to find a way to stop The Alchemist from becoming Then Skeleton King, I had to help Twila."

'So no one won?" asked Otto.

"Well, Skeleton King didn't exactly lose much." Said Sprx, a little peeved.

"So nothing really changed?" asked Otto.

'Not really," said Chiro.

"So…?"

"So we went in one big circle, right back where we started." Said Chiro. 'Wait," he said, digging into his pocket. "I did get this." He showed them the bright orb.

"Chiro," exclaimed Gibson. 'This is excellent! Do you know what this is?"

"No,"

"This is carntrion **(yes I made it up)** the strongest substance ever known," said Gibson. "This, why this could hold the iniquity force, or Curtis if you wish. That The Skeleton King uses to gain control. If we were to contain it in this, our chances would increase greatly."

"All right then," said Chiro. 'Team, let's get going."

"13 bottles of pop on the wall, 13 bottles of pop. If one of those bottles should happen to fall, how many bottles of pop on the wall?" said Twila sadly. 'Why would you keep pop on a wall, wouldn't it get warm?"

"Silence prisoner!" said Mandarin.

" 'Silence prisoner,'" mocked Twila.

"I mean it, I will destroy you!"

"No you won't." said Twila brightly. 'You guys need me."

"What do you mean?"

"Time travel: it's a profusion of unsettling perceptions."

'WHAT?!"

"Things change in the blink of an eye and you don't even realize it. You just wait."

"MANDERIAN!!" screamed the dark villain.

"Right on cue," said Twila.

"Where is it? What have you done?!"

"What, what is it master?" asked the monkey, confused.

" 'What, what is it master?' "Mocked Twila

"Where is the orb?"

'The orb?"

"Yes, without it my control is gone!"

"I know something you don't know," said Twila from her cell.

"SPEAK YOU INCOMPETENT PIECE OF FILTH!"

"Wow. Someone's lost their people skills."

"SPEAK!" Demanded Skeleton King again.

"Well if you must know, it's in the right hands. Where it belongs."

Just then, the Skeleton King's ship took an attack from the right.

'They're here." Said Twila creepily as Skeleton King opened her cell and grabbed her wrist. "Where are we going? To get ice cream? I want chocolate!"

"Silence or I'll-,"

"Or you'll what?" she challenged as they stopped. 'You can't hurt me, you _won't_ hurt me. You don't know why but you can't. I'm untouchable."

'You may be, but you're little friends aren't," he sneered. " And perhaps you know that and I know that, but they don't." and they continued their was to the control room.

As they looked out the front widow, the super robot came into sight.

"Skeleton King, hand her over or else." They heard Chiro's voice say.

"Or else what?" he demanded back.

"Or you'll regret it," he said as the super robot released a large heat blast. This shook the ship, but Skeleton King only became more determined.

"Fine." He said. "You may have her, if you give me what I want."

Twila saw what he meant. She grabbed the microphone. 'Guys, don't do it!" she said. "It's a trap! Luke I am your father, let's get ready to rumble!!" she laughed as her voice echoed.

The Skeleton King toke the microphone away from her, and spoke again. 'Do we have an agreement?"

But of course they had to agree. So they solemnly sought to hand over the orb for Twila. So the two enemies landed on a nearby meteor to make the exchange. Antauri walked out carefully holding the orb and Skeleton King angrily came out practically dragging Twila.

"Ow ow ow ow ow." She said. 'Why do I always cause a fuss? Ow!"

"She's here now hand it over." Demanded the dark lord.

"Antauri don't," she said. "It's fine, I can handle it."

And with that she mumble a few strange words under her breath and as she had done before, vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Why does she keep doing that?" asked Sprx.

"Where'd she go?" asked Otto.  
"Who knows," said Chiro. 'But that means…. Antauri come back!"

Antauri ran back to the robot, which set the Skeleton King into a fit a rage seeing he had been double-crossed. He threw rays of dark magic at the retreating robot but they managed to escape. Somehow, they managed to lose him. Now all they needed was a plan.

"We should find Twila," said Nova. "She might know what to do."

"She could be anywhere," protested Sprx. 'We need to face him head on."

"Somehow we have to figure out how to trap Curtis," said Otto. "Then we can, we can."

"What is there after that?" asked Nova.

They all turned to the large book and saw it was still the same as last time.

At time's patience will be a test, no one can know truly what is best. One will go to the other side; sometimes it is best to lie. But all in all, one thing remains; at the end it will all be the same. Through tears, love, hatred and deception, they shall all end up in the right direction. One will rise and leave the others to fall, but will always come back if someone calls. Something's that are broken should not be fixed. In the end there can only be six.'

"In the end there can only be six," read Gibson. "What can that mean?"

**Me: what can that mean? Hmmmmm…. I guess you'll have to wait till part two**

**Twila: part two? I thought this was the last chapter.**

Me: well it's not. I've got a few tricks left up my sleeve

**Twila: well I better come back**

**Me: you will if I get reviews.**

**Twila: REVIEW!!!**

\\

=+-)

//


End file.
